


A Venti Filled Only With Espresso Shots

by aposdate



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, DONTNOD made this game for fanfiction and im gonna deliver, Fluff and Angst, I want happiness for these characters, Jon was a lot different when he was alive so he might seem ooc, M/M, Sean is wingman, Slow Burn, This is purely for fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aposdate/pseuds/aposdate
Summary: If you want something done, I guess youre gonna have to do it yourself.Pure indulgence, enjoy.





	1. You Want to Order What?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aposdate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aposdate/gifts).



Geoffrey's eyes widened as he stared at the tall doctor whose eyelids could hardly resist contact with his eyebags.

After two full seconds of silence, only seemingly as their surroundings suggested otherwise, the doctor gave out a frustrated sigh, "Listen, I've been awake for 72 hours and have officially reached my breaking point. Where's Sean? He knows what this comes up to."

Geoffrey was still very confused. 'A venti cup filled with only espresso shots would take how long? Half an hour? How much would that even cost?' He was broken out of his thoughts by the man rudely waving his hand directly in front of his face. Such an irritable attitude is contagious and eventually infects him. He let out a slightly annoyed reply, his idea of holding back, with a furrowed brow and crossed arms. "Sean's off today. Guess you'll have to order another drink or stay until I figure out just what the hell you're ordering."


	2. An Unpleasant Breakfast

Sean had spent his morning with Harriet on that day. Though many of his neighbors saw her as cranky and insulting, Sean's inherently good nature betrayed him when it came to her.

Unfortunately, Sean's neighbors were wise to avoid speaking with her at all as she refused to stop talking about whatever annoyed her in that very moment. Currently, it had been the celebrities the States cared about at that time. "Who even are these people? Sure, you look good without a shirt, but, back in my day, you had to work hard for a successful life." Despite Sean's efforts to stay focused on her ramblings, his concentration could never keep and he would eventually tune her out.

He entered Harriet's bedroom, full English breakfasts in tow. "Well, it's about bloody time! What were you doing in there? Feeding the rats?", she greeted him, attitude just north of being intolerable, but south of being unpleasant.

Sean pretended to laugh as he placed one plate onto her bed's tray table. "There's no rats, ma'am. You know Whiskey takes care of that."

Whiskey was Harriet's cat, who also became increasingly dependent on Sean's kindness. When he first began visiting the bedridden elder, he thought the feline's name came from either its honey colored fur or the sterotypical name 'Whiskers'. To Sean's disappointment, the name was given by Harriet's daughter in order to prevent visitors from giving her the actual drink.

Harriet groaned. "Whiskey takes care of everything, doesn't he?"

"Please tell me you're taking about the cat." Before she could land anymore snarky replies, Sean's phone to ring violently. He always sets the ringer to the highest volume prior to visits, it brings him hope of relief from Harriet's company. "Excuse me, ma'am."

"Kids nowadays! So fucking rude! We're all going to die, you might as well learn something from your fucking elders!" Her voice died out as Sean entered the kitchen to take the call.

He peeked at the caller ID before taking the call without much thought to whether he should take it. "Why do you have to call me on my day off?"

Jonathan completely ignored the question. "Who's that guy you work with?"

"I work with many people, Jon. Specifics are appreciated." Sean chuckled, partly at his own joke and partly at Jonathan's sleep deprived state. 

He sighed with frustration. "Undercut? Stubble like a teenager trying to grow a beard? Hasn't slept since birth?"

Sean knew exactly who he was talking about, however he elected to tease him anyway. "Are you talking about you or one of my coworkers?" There was a long silence, indicating Jonathan was definetly not in the mood to tolerate his shit. Sean's good nature began to fill his gut with anxiety and a taste of insecurity. "Sorry. That's Geoffrey. Did you order your usual and get caught up with him?"

"Yes!" Jonathan practically turned Sean deaf with his exclamation and continuing complaints. "Who does he think he is? I don't mean to be entitled-"

"Of course." Jonathan could practically  _hear_ his friend's shit-eating grin, a smug smirk that makes him wish Sean weren't such a good samaritan so he could clock him. But, maybe that was the stress and sleep deprivation talking. God, if only he was aware enough to catch the nametag, he could avoid this unnecessary conversation.

"Goodbye, Mr. Hampton."

"Always a pleasure, Dr. Reid."

Sean hang up before realizing he still had the rest of the morning with Harriet, who was now screaming about how young people say "sounds good" or "sure" instead of "yes".


	3. A Language of Images

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoffrey has a nice time at the hospital flower shop after his shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went way out of control and I feel terrible about it.

Elizabeth loved being alone. Nothing feels better than enjoying a nice cup of tea surrounded by her flowers. The air simmers in the heat above her cup as her bouquets reflect the hospital lights. The scent of chamomile entices those who wander by to allow themselves perhaps just a peek into the little shop.

Nothing could tear the atmosphere of this haven away. Not even Geoffrey McCullum. Elizabeth had seen him around, though never in the shop. She wondered what in the world a self-destructive barista could want in her company.

Geoffrey's shoulder's sunk at the thought of being seen in such a place. Even through his embarrassment, however, he was still very confused. He reached for a classic bouquet of red roses, seeming to be the flowers everyone likes.

A voice erupted throughout the shop. Startling and sudden, feminine and strong, it spoke, "Flowers speak, you know. Be mindful of which ones you choose. They can send a very different message."

Geoffrey squinted at the redheaded woman, sipping her tea as she glared at him. He could pick any flowers he damn well pleased, but he decided to indulge the pretty woman in red. "And what do these mean?", he asked, guestering to the rose bundle.

"The messages these flowers send are soulful images which cannot be fully understood. To know is to see. But, to paraphrase, red roses are for deep emotions. Passion, love, and devotion. Red roses are for a special someone.", Elizabeth said pointedly, much like if she was reciting her words from a book.

The barista was curious, though not overwhelmingly so, in the language of these flowers. Perhaps something to distract his mind from recent events was what he needed. Something small and insignificant. "Tell me, what flowers represent familial love?" Geoffrey lent a smile to the lady in red.

She immediatly set her cup aside to traverse the back room. Minutes went by and anxiety filled Geoffrey's gut. 'Did I scare her off? Was the smile too much? Maybe I should just go.'

He was just about to exit the threshold when a familiar voice erupted again. "Familial love is complicated. There are too many meanings for simply one flower." Geoffrey was relieved to see her, most definetly not scared off, holding a bouquet of many differing flowers, all of different, unmatching colors. "The love between siblings is filled with many memories. Jealousy, anger, admiration. Each flower represents a different piece of that bond, all connected by the chrysanthemum, meaning the bond is unbreaking." Elizabeth fumbled with bits of the petals of said flower in the bouquets, taking the time for Geoffrey to realize how meaningful this bundle was in its creation. "£23, please.", she said, smirking a customer service worthy grin.

After reluctantly paying the woman, Geoffrey eager left the chamomile aroma and the lady in red. He headed straight to the elevator, wishing that he could make the lift go faster by pressing the button incessantly.  _Floor 4._

 

Dr. Swansea was waiting outside of Ian's room, catching sight of Geoffrey and a strange bouquet. The view gave him an uneasy feeling. As the barista approached, Swansea directed him away from the room. "May we discuss your brother for a moment?"

Geoffrey felt sick. He wanted to vomit immediately. But, he couldn't help but agree.

Swansea took a deep breath. "Geoffrey, Ian is dying. He fell into a coma this morning during your shift. Seeing similar cases, I'm afraid the chances of him returning to us is incredibly slim." He laid a hand on the barista's shoulder, attempting to comfort him whilst maintaining a professional image.

Geoffrey was breaking down. 'I'm going to lose it. I just can't...this can't be happening. It isn't. He's not going to ask-'

"Would you like to sign a DNR?"


	4. Disassociation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan and Geoffrey bond over ill siblings. Sean fights pants. Angst is there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block hit me hard so im not entirely happy with chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it still.

Geoffrey was upset. That's the best way to put it. Bluntly. No sugar or spice, just a single word. Though, some say simplicity makes everything stronger in a world of complexity.

Jonathan found Geoffrey, head laid down and hand gripping Ian's, during his shift. Being a doctor was never like the dramas Mary stuck her nose to. Being a doctor was about distancing himself from his patients, thinking of them as bodies and not as people. Bodies die. Patients don't, not in Jonathan's mind. They always lingered in the back spaces reminding him of what was lost.

Jonathan lost Mary last year. He thinks of her often and reminds himself of the disgust he felt visiting her. He wasn't permitted to treat her, but did as he always had done with his patients: thought of her as a body. The sister he had known wasn't there anymore anyway, he thought there wasn't harm in his habits. Jonathan felt sickening regret at his selfishness. She wasn't the sister he played with in their yard, or the one pressuring him into senior prom, or the one comforting him when he didn't know what to do. She was a shell of who she was, but she remembered a brother which Jonathan hid away. The memory brings salt to his tongue and pressure to his head.

Jonathan pressed a gentle hand to Geoffrey's back, waking the slightly smaller man to an sleepy conciousness. "Geoffery, it's time to go home."

Geoffrey still hadn't opened his eyes, but he recognized the voice from the coffee shop. He met this disembodied voice with his signature furrowed brow. He intended to reply with insulted anger, but his wariness only brought slurred words. "I'll go home when Ian can come with me." 

The irishman was obviously in no state to drive himself home. He was exhausted, mentally, physically, and emotionally. Jonathan went for his phone, which the other man seemed cohesive enough to pick up on. "If you call Sean..." Geoffrey spent a second to think of what he was actually going to do about it, but fell asleep mid thought.

"Good luck with that." The doctor chuckled as the phone rang.

 _One. Two. Three._ "What do you want now?" Sean was quietly shouting, sure not to wake up his roommates.

Even though the man seemed over the edge of aggitated, there was no string of obscenities Jonathan couldn't piece from the accent, meaning Sean was probably awake. Insomnia was never in his favor, but it was tonight. "Geoffrey's here. He needs a ride home."

That got Sean up and attentive, already pushing away the sheets and forcing his pants on two legs at a time. "What happened to Ian?"

"How do you know about Ian?" Jonathan asked, using his skill of asking questions at inconvenient times to force people to answer them yet again.

Trying to put the call on speakerphone and continuing with his jeans (one leg at a time), Sean lost his footing on a traitorous pant leg. Luckily, the irishman was able to catch himself on the matress. "He, uh, got the barista gig cause his brother was in the hospital longer than expected. He just packed up his things and left Dublin to keep an eye on Ian." Sean finally got his pants on, accompanied with an inside-out shirt. He was proud of himself nonetheless. "I'll be there in twenty."

 

Jonathan sat in the hospital room with Geoffrey for a quiet enternity. He held a comforting hand against his back. "He's still here. I'll take care of him, but you need to take care of yourself."

Geoffrey heard him, but chose to ignore his comforts. So many thoughts flooded his brain now that he was awake. 'How do I take care of Ian? Is he going to wake up? How long do I have to wait for him?' The largest wave in this ocean, the one which sent him drowning at the bottom, left him near crying on Ian's bed. "How do I tell mom?"

The man had let out the question in what was just barely a breath. Jonathan thought of his own mother's grief in seeing Mary dead, without a word or warning from her son. He saw himself in Geoffrey's pain, he saw a chance to remedy the irishman's future regrets. He shook the man to waken him further, partly to listen and partly to prepare for Sean's incoming arrival. "The death of a child destroys a mother. There's still a slim chance for Ian and she needs it like a lifeline."

Geoffrey felt a sickening feeling in his gut at recieving advice from a doctor whose colleague asked him the impossible the day before. Before he could release any harsh words, Sean finally arrived. The door sprung open, contrasting widly to Sean's calm demeanor. "I don't mean to rush, but I only have fifteen on the meter."


	5. An Unexpected Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean puts on his wingman gloves and does a poor job of it.  
> Geoffrey doesn't like labels or awkward confrontation.  
> Jonathan does't like awkward silence, so he makes awkward noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting. Writers block. Im not very happy with this chapter, but i wanted a way to explain my hc for geoffrey.  
> Btw jon is bi as fuck.  
> Geoff is demi as hell (but he lacks understanding of himself and doesnt know theres a name for that, but wants a way to describe it anyway)

It's been a month of awkward glances and detours around the hospital. Geoffrey evades every chance of meeting Jonathan, avoiding every busy crossroad and crowded intersection.  
Something about their conversations unnerves him. Geoffrey can almost see the neurons firing in Jonathan's head, trying to learn the irishman inside and out. Whether for manipulation or obsession, Geoffrey hopes to never learn which.  
He can't keep this act going forever. Sean knew that, watching Geoffrey nervously run into the backroom once Jonathan enters the shop. He came up with two theories about his friend's anxiety: Jonathan's a vampire or Geoffrey is interested in him. Sean decided to go with the second one. Running from a love interest seemed to follow the arc in Harriett's made-for-television soaps and rom-coms, Sean thought, mentally putting on his wingman gloves with a dramatic snap.

Sean has been in the bathroom for forty-five minutes, leaving Geoffrey and Jonathan alone with their meals. Apparently, Sean's idea of being a good wingman is inviting them both to dinner before legging it out the men's room. He was never really one for romance anyway.  
Geoffrey stared violently at his plate, not caring what was on it as long as he wasn't looking at Jonathan. The englishman mimiced him from across the table, unsure of why the air was so awkward. Maybe the ice needed a proper breaking since Sean was gone, Jonathan thought.  
He placed his view on Geoffrey instead of the plate before trying conversation. "Sean's been in the bathroom for a while."  
Jonathan mentally smacked his head at the statement. 'Really? Talking about the one guy who isn't here?'  
To Geoffrey, however, the observation was quite helpful because Sean's intentions hit him like a bus. His base instinct told him to leave. 'Sean isn't coming back, so what's the point in staying?', it told him. Even though he is the one to follow that gut feeling, another part of him thought to include Jonathan in his revelation.  
Finally, Geoffrey met his eyes to Jonathan's. "Sean's not coming back. He's trying to set us up."  
Jonathan was semi shocked, some part of him thought Sean would be dead if he was in the loo that long. "Romantically?"  
Geoffrey raised a brow. "Is there another way?"  
"Well, yes, but you're right. That way is very uncharacteristic of Sean." Jonathan admitted quickly.  
Silence followed the moment of light air, time crawling along slowly, before the englishman attempted to break the ice yet again. "Did he even ask if you were attracted to men?"  
Geoffrey doesn't want to share that part of himself with Jonathan. It's...complicated. Growing up and progressing through adulthood, he never found real attraction to anyone he didn't have history with. His only commited relationship being with his roomate before dropping out of college to take care of Ian. After he left Dublin, Geoffrey broke it off and hasn't been involved with anyone since.  
To summarize, he doesn't know a lot about his sexuality. He just knows he loves people not genders, anything sexually is a different story entirely. But, Jonathan doesn't need to know about that. He wouldn't understand.  
Instead of answering, Geoffrey changes the subject. "It doesn't matter. I'm not ready for a relationship right now. Let's talk about you instead. How are you and Elizabeth holding up?" He didn't intend to sound so springy and nervous, but his voice betrayed him.  
"We don't have to make conversation if you don't want to."  
"Oh thank god."

**Author's Note:**

> Nevermind the basic bitch title. May add more chapters later if I feel like it.
> 
> P.S.  
> Sean and Geoffrey work in a coffee shop inside the hospital Jonathan works at.


End file.
